1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray can paint dispensing system and more particularly pertains to dispensing paint from a spray can with a clogged nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of apparatus for dispensing liquid contents from spray cans of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, apparatus for dispensing liquid contents from spray cans of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of ensuring the dispensing of contents from canisters through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,937 to Brody discloses a Spray Can Actuation Device With Improved Can Retention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,812 to Brody discloses a Spray Can Actuation Device With Locking Mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,474 to Hutchinson et al. discloses a Handle and Actuating Device for Pressurized Dispensers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,570 to Smart discloses a Spraying Apparatus. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,000 to Offutt, Ill., discloses an Extension Spray Device. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 350,287 to Kobayashi et al. discloses a Spray Nozzle Attachment For A Pressurized Aerosol Can.
In this respect, the spray can paint dispensing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing paint from a spray can with a clogged nozzle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved spray can paint dispensing system which can be used for dispensing paint from a spray can with a clogged nozzle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.